


Web Will It End?

by bonkobarnes



Series: Words Aren’t Enough [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Bucky Barnes & Peter Parker Friendship, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Dad!Tony, Friendship, Irondad, Mischief, Parent Tony Stark, Peter geeks out over Bucky's arm, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Precious Peter Parker, Sweet Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is a Cool Dad, Tony Stark is a Good Dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2020-11-27 11:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20947970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonkobarnes/pseuds/bonkobarnes
Summary: Steve goes out of town and invites Bucky to stay at the tower for a few days. Bucky and Peter hit it off, and web-related pranks ensue.Set after "Pressed"





	1. comfortable silence is so overrated

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone!! sorry it took a while for this next part of the series, but i hope you enjoy it! i definitely do :) this will probably end up being 3 parts, but we'll see. for now, enjoy this short intro chapter!
> 
> chapter title taken from my fav harry song, FTDT :)

It was a week away from school and Peter's anxiety was starting to grow with every passing thought of it. The small family had gone through with their plans by announcing Peter as a Stark and to everyone's surprise, it had gone rather smoothly.

Tony introduced Peter to Twitter as his adopted son, expertly giving just enough details to satisfy people's curiosity, while simultaneously barely answering anything at all. The public felt they had been given a treasure chest of unlocked secrets when in reality, they had the absolute bare minimum.

That was perfectly fine though, and all according to their master plan. Well, they just wanted to keep the spotlight off of Peter as much as possible. The only reason they truly succeeded, was because along with the announcement of Peter's adoption, Tony and Steve announced their relationship.

There was much more to talk about regarding their romance than there was to say about Peter. So, as expected, the media focused their attention on claiming that Tony was never good enough for Captain America, predicting the Avengers imminent split, yada yada.

When Peter's Twitter was linked to Tony's tweet, he got thousands of follow requests. He ignored most of them, because his dad had said they didn't want him accepting anyone he didn't know personally, and even then Tony wanted to run background checks on them beforehand.

Peter got friend requests from all sorts of celebrities that left him buzzing. Jimmy Fallon, Ellen, Donald Glover, Jennifer Aniston, Ryan Reynolds, Lizzo, all of the Avengers, of course, and many many more.

MJ had remained passive and unbothered by every celebrity friend request he had gotten until she saw Ryan Reynolds, and let out a small shriek. She quickly schooled her expression like it was no big deal, but Peter hadn't missed the spark of excitement in her eyes.

Ned was most thrilled about the Avengers follow requests and unashamedly demanded Peter "mention his friend Ned" and "casually" send his socials their way. Peter just rolled his eyes but agreed to appease his friend.

He had gotten nearly his entire high school to request to follow him, those that weren't already following him, but the most shocking of all was the request from Flash. It shouldn't have been surprising, because if Peter knew anything about Flash, it was that he's a social climber and would do anything for clout. But it made him uneasy nonetheless. He was really dreading the first day.

And there he was, lying on the couch with a family size bag of Funyuns, trying to convince his queasy stomach to settle and his breathing to slow down. Peter knew there was a week before school started, so he should leave the anxiety for then, but his body wouldn't listen.

He let out a heavy sigh, rolling up the half-empty bag and moving to the kitchen to put the snack back in the pantry. Steve had to leave on a mission with Black Widow and Falcon today and didn't want Peter to be home alone for the four-day trip, so he suggested Bucky come over to stay at the tower and keep Peter company.

Tony had agreed to the offered supervision because he was also very busy this week, and would be down in the workshop for as long as he could handle it. He was trying to catch up with meetings and calls and assignments that he had been putting off since Peter came to the tower.

Peter didn't really know how to feel about it all. On the one hand, he knew Sergeant Barnes would probably have some super cool stories where he kicked ass and stuff, but he also didn't like the idea of having a babysitter. Although, Steve had said that Bucky needed the company just as much as Peter did. He wasn't sure he believed that.

Either way, Steve had left and Bucky was supposed to be on his way to the penthouse now. He would show up any minute, and suddenly Peter's anxiety about school morphed into anxiety about spending days with a man he had only met once before.

They had briefly met when Peter was first introduced to the Avengers team, and he had commented on his "sick metal arm" but hadn't said much more to the man. If he was being honest, he was more than a little intimidating. He realized he was best friends with Steve though, so that meant he couldn't be that scary. Steve was only intimidating because he's Captain America.

Behind the uniform, he's a bit of an uptight nerd. Peter could only assume the same of the man he grew up with, and didn't expect much of anything for these next few days. He would be civil and try to have fun, but who knew what kind of stuff this guy would be into. He was sitting on a barstool at the kitchen counter, legs bouncing in anticipation, when he heard the ding of the elevator arriving.

He jumped up and walked to the elevator, before realizing he didn't know what to do with himself, and just stood halfway between the elevator and kitchen, waiting for Mr. Barnes to walk through.

Out walked Bucky Barnes, hair tied in a messy half-up man bun, wearing a plain red short sleeve t-shirt with some blue jeans. The shirt showed off his arm and Peter's eyes widened in awe as he rushed forward to touch it.

"I've never seen your whole arm before!" Peter's uneasiness faded as he took in the gleaming metal of Bucky's arm. He was holding the soldier's left arm, lifting and twisting, trying to see examine and understand every angle.

Bucky raised an eyebrow in skepticism and unconsciously pulled his arm in a little protectively, before seeing the wide eyes and toothy smile on the teenager's face. His expression relaxed and he allowed Peter to examine his arm.

"Uh, if you don't mind, could we do this another time?" He gestured to Peter with his free hand. Peter's eyes snapped up from their analytical gaze and widened even more.

"Oh! Oh, yeah, sorry," Peter ducked his head a little and grinned sheepishly. Bucky smirked and let out a huff of laughter. "Sorry, yeah uh- I'll show you to the guest room then," Peter stammered, warmth creeping up his neck.

The boy led him to the room he would be staying in and showed him the spacious closet and attached bathroom. Bucky looked around slowly, taking everything in. The bed itself could fit three grown men.

"Stark really goes all out, huh," Bucky commented blandly.

"Well, I- it's-he just likes things to be nice, you know?" Peter's tone got defensive and Bucky observed the ever so slight slouch of his shoulders.

"Oh, no! That's not what I meant - I didn't . . . It's nice," Bucky quickly clarified, staring off and out the window uncomfortably.

Peter relaxed and agreed with a small smile. "Yeah." They stood there unmoving, uncomfortable silence dragging on between them before Bucky caved.

"Uh, do you wanna go back to the couch then?" Bucky wrapped an arm around himself and pointed at the door.

"Yeah, okay, sure." Peter gave him a forced smile and led the way to the living room.

\---------------------------------------

Bucky sipped on his fourth Caprisun and threw his head back against the couch laughing. "No way, you've lost 14 backpacks! I don't believe you!"

Peter wiped a tear from his face and caught his breath before saying, "It's true! I don't know how it happens! One minute they're in the alley, the next, the alley disappears!" He started giggling again and fell forward with the force of it.

"Shit, buddy, you've gotta figure out a new system," Bucky chuckled before biting into his cold pizza slice. The two of them had raided the fridge for lunch and found some questionably old pizza, but neither cared.

"I really do," Peter agreed, laughter beginning to subside. They sat there in a peaceful and contented silence for a moment as they sipped their juice.

"So, your web shit is like super sticky, right?" Bucky smirked.

Peter squinted a little but his smile remained. "Yes?" He asked curiously.

"Have you ever thought about playing pranks with it?" His smile grew devilish.

Peter's eyes widened in delight and he exclaimed, "No, but we have to now!" He jumped up from the couch, pizza crumbs flying.

"That's some wasted potential if you ask me, pal. We can get Stark good." Bucky's smirk was returned with Peter's ecstatic smile.

Peter decided he _really_ liked Bucky Barnes. They had some planning to do.


	2. i've got a good feeling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not even going to try to explain my absence other than i just haven't found the motivation to be writing. been through a whole lotta personal shit this past year. BESIDES ALL THE 2020 MADNESS. anyway, it's back! sort of. anyway, here's a lil more of this short storyline.  
chapter title taken from the song "treat people with kindness" by harry styles :) <3

_i've got a good feeling, i'm just taking it all in. _

_floating up and dreaming, dropping into the deep end. _

_and if we're here long enough, _

_they'll sing a song for us. and we'll belong_

While Peter had previously believed he had earned himself praise for his pranking skills and tactics, he soon learned Bucky was an expert-level mischief-maker. The ideas he implied were just your everyday casual mischief were a brand of sinister Peter had never even considered. 

He sat there staring at his newfound hero, listening with utter awe as Bucky regaled him with the endless pranks he had played on Steve over their time as friends. Peter began to realize that he had been terribly wrong in his assumptions of the older man. 

It seemed that with Bucky? There was never a dull moment. It made sense when he stopped to think about it, Steve always spoke of Bucky with a quiet sense of brotherly exasperation and fondness. 

The ghost of an indulgent eye roll lingering over their conversations of Bucky like it was the final piece in the puzzle of Peter's perception of him. That one last connection that would have painted a fuller picture of who this man was. 

Peter let his companion go on about the tricks he had played on Steve when they were kids and silently hoped that Bucky would never want to replace him as his newest partner in crime. He did not want to be on the receiving end of Bucky's antics. 

When their shared laughter had died down and both of them had felt satisfied with the brainstorming they'd done, Peter said, "So the plan is set then? We both know what we have to do? You stay here, I'll go grab some of my webbing fluid."

Bucky mulled over their plan as he waited, Peter, bounding back into the room with all his gleeful anticipation, snapped the older man out of his reverie. He accepted the proffered item with silence and tucked it safely into his pants pocket. 

Peter picked up on the soldier's quiet, cool demeanor and quickly schooled his expression to match. Bucky offered him a subtle wink and Peter coughed on a giggle. They still had a few hours left in the day to kill time before their plan was set into motion, so Peter suggested they watch a movie.

Going along with the spirit of the atmosphere, he put on the Matrix. Bucky had never seen it before and Peter's excitement was infectious. They spent the rest of the night munching on popcorn and secretly stewing in anticipatory wonder. 

Bucky hadn't had a pranking partner in a very very long time, not since his sister. He decided that getting along with this kid was going to be way easier than expected. He could certainly use another friend, especially if it meant double the manpower behind his high jinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i saw another author on here do this and i thought it was really stupid cute so, your kudos tell Peter the story of that one time your prank made Steve scream. your comments brainstorm what sweet torture (more just inconveniences) you'll enact on tony in the next chapter.   
hoped you enjoyed!! thank u all for reading


End file.
